The invention relates to a check valve; particularly, to a check valve for use in a pressure responsive device, such as a pressure balancer, wherein the check valve not only prevents backflow, but may also reduce or eliminate water hammer.
A conventional check valve will be made of many parts that required assembly and include a relatively expensive spring, such as one made of metal. Also, connecting a check valve in a passageway of the housing might require the use of an additional or special fastener.